


Magic Carpet Ride

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Yet another video/songfic with Subaru and Seishirou. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	Magic Carpet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some possible spoilers if you hadn't seen the X movie. Definitely yaoi. If you are offended by this, then read no further!

_Just look at the two of us_

_We're such a funny pair_

 

[Hokuto waves her camera around trying to get Seishirou and Subaru in the right spot. Finally she does and a snapshot appears. Sei is smiling, Subaru looks nervous and is blushing.]

 

_For such a long time now_

_We have been friends, da yo ne_

 

[A nine-year-old Subaru talks to a younger version of Sei under the sakura. Suddenly, we see the Sumeragi twins at Seishirou's vet clinic. Hokuto is sitting on a scale eating fries while Sei is talking with Subaru.]

 

_So many light years have passed_

_This magic made our love last_

 

[A now older Subaru and Sei are under the Sakura. Subaru prepares to use a spell, but hesitates to release it. Sei just stands and smiles at the onmyouji.]

 

_We're deeper in love now_

_Doesn't it feel so, so right?_

 

[Subaru is still hesitating as Seishirou takes off his sunglasses and walks toward the younger man. Subaru stumbles backward and Sei catches him before he falls and quickly kisses him, which completely surprises the Sumeragi.]

 

_We know someday we'll die_

_And that life is a lie_

 

[Subaru regains his composure and resorts to the only action available to him, he hits Seishirou. Sei chuckles before he prepares to strike back. Suddenly, both onmyouji get a vision of the other dying in his arms.]

 

_But with your hand in mine_

_We'll love for all time_

_Everyday we laugh together_

_We can make it last forever ever more_

_Magic carpet ride_

_Magic carpet ride_

 

[Subaru takes Seishirou's hand in his. Sei looks at him uncertain as to what Subaru has in mind, then starts to laugh. Subaru laughs, a little shy at first then relaxes somewhat as sakura blossoms form a pink carpet around them. Seishirou gently pushes Subaru down onto the blossoms as yet more sakura petals swirl by obscuring the two lovers.]

 

_It's just like a magic spell_

_We wake up just you and me_

 

[Subaru is still lying on the sakura, asleep. Seishirou smiles as he watches him sleep. "Still the same, Subaru-kun," he whispers.]

 

_Your fragrance is fine like a flower in my mind_

_Just for me_

 

[Subaru wakes up slightly and turns on his side and snuggles against Sei. "You smell like the sakura blossoms," he mumbles before falling asleep again. 'So cute,' Seishirou thinks as he wraps his arms around Subaru before falling asleep himself.]

 

_So many light years have passed_

_This magic made our love last_

_We're deeper in love now_

_Doesn't it feel so, so right?_

 

[Subaru dreams of when he first meet the Sakurazukamori. Sei kisses both of Subaru's hands causing a star to appear on both of them. Subaru wakes up and looks at his hands. The stars are still there. Sei has replaced his sunglasses and kisses Subaru's hands before helping the younger man up.]

 

_We know someday we'll die_

_And that life is a lie_

 

[The vision they had earlier returns. This time Subaru is crying out for Seishirou to stop as they fight. A cold expressionless Sei releases his last spell and kills Subaru. He smiles coldly then walks away as Subaru's kekkai crumbles]

 

_But with your hand in mine_

_We'll love for all time_

_Everyday we laugh together_

_We can make it last forever ever more_

_Magic carpet ride_

_Magic carpet ride_

 

[Subaru tries to let go of Seishirou's hand, but Sei holds on tight. Subaru blushes as he did when he was a teenager. "Still shy Subaru-kun?" Sei chuckles causing Subaru to laugh as well. Sei holds Subaru close as they walk out of the park. Subaru is still blushing while Seishirou continues to laugh.]

 

_There's a child in my mind_

 

[Chibi-Subaru talks to Seishirou.]

 

_And I know we will find_

_That our joy is divine_

_It never ends_

 

[Subaru and Sei are once more under the sakura. This time they kiss each other instead of trying to fight.]

 

_We were meant to be together_

_Way before the sun and moon_

 

[As they kiss, a new vision appears, that of two dragons. One with wings and one without intertwined so that one dragon starts where the other ends. (Kinda like the auryn necklace from The Neverending Story)]

 

_And I_

_Think our love will last forever_

_Asonde kuraseru nara ne_

 

[Seishirou breaks the kiss only to whisper "You win Subaru-kun." "I know," he replies, "mo aishiteru." They resume to kiss as the screen fills with sakura petals.]

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! An X fic with a happy ending! My other songfic depressed me so much I almost completely blocked it from my mind. When I first heard this song, it originally struck me as a possible Yuu Yuu Hakushou fic, but somehow it wound up like this, which I think is much better.


End file.
